Obsidian
by thesadnesswillneverend
Summary: Takes place after Tokyo revelations. Syaoran and the others land on a strange new world, but what does the leader of the strange gang want with them. Read and find out. Contains, blood, swearing and violence
1. Chapter 1

"I wonder where we've landed this time?" Fai asked as he looked around at the new world they had landed in, "I swear mage; if you don't get off me right now I'll slice you in half" Kurogane screamed as he threw the mage off of him, he stood up and began to look around "hey where have those 2 brats disappeared to ?" Fai stood up and brushed himself off "it appears Mokona has gone as well" "NO, Mokona is right here" he shouted as he jumped from Kurogane's robe and jumped onto Fai's shoulder, Kurogane shot them both an irritated look, "I can sense Syaorans magic, he's not to far away" Mokona declared and pointed into the forest, with that Fai, Kurogane and Mokona all headed off in search for the 2 teens.

Sakura groaned as she felt herself wake up, she remembered them falling and Syaoran wrapping himself around her to keep her safe and stop her from getting hurt from the fall but then everything went black. She could feel she was laying on something soft and bumpy, as she opened her eyes and looked down she realised she was laying on a unconscious Syaoran, she sat up quickly and blushed, she was happy he couldn't see her with bright red cheeks. She lent closer to him and gently shook his shoulders, he let out a groan as he opened his eyes, "princess, are you ok?" he asked as he sat up rubbing his head "where are the others" she sat back and smiled "I am fine, and I do not know when I woke up they weren't here" she replied as she stood, they heard rustling in the bushes in front of them Syaoran jumped up and stood in front of the princess, all of a sudden loads of men dressed in strange clothing leapt out of the bushed and stood in front of the 2 teens, Sakura took a step back and felt something snag her ankle she was sent hurtling upwards, Syaoran turned to notice the princess hanging by her ankle and began to run over to help her, as he got near her he felt something collide with the back of his head and then everything went black.

Sakura screamed as one of the men threw a large rock at the back of Syaorans head, she screamed his name as he crumpled to the ground but he didn't move, 2 of the strange men walked up to his body and began to tie his ankles and wrists together, one of the men picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and began to walk away just as Kurogane came charging out of the bushes with Fai hot on his heels, the men turned and looked at the ninja and wizard and dropped the boy onto the floor and charged them, Kurogane smirked at the men running to him with there spears raised and unsheathed souhi, he swung at the men breaking there spears in half, they glanced down at there broken weapons and turned to run.

Syaoran woke up and looked at the scene before him, everything was unfocused and he had a horrible headache, he blinked his eyes a few times to clear the blurriness, he looked up and saw Kurogane fighting 2 men dressed very strangely, behind the fighting Fai seemed to be untying Sakura from where she was trapped, Syaoran tried to get up to help Kurogane deal with the men but found he had been tied by his arms and ankles, plus his head was spinning and he couldn't help but feel dizzy.

As Syaoran sat staring at the scene taking place before him he didn't see the man dressed with some kind of grass skirt and red paint covering his body sneak up behind him, as he sat there trying to escape his bonds and try to rid himself of the dizziness he felt something sharp dig into his side, he let out a gasp and looked down at the dagger that was embedded in his waist, as the man pulled the dagger out he shouted something in a strange language to his fellow warriors and they began to retreat. Fai finished untying Sakura and helped her steady herself, Kurogane was annoyed that he didn't get to finish the battle and started cursing under his breath, "Syaoran" Mokona cried as he ran over to the boy laying on the ground holding is side, Kurogane cut his bonds and helped him stand, he looked at the teen and noticed the boy sway a bit as he stood "you ok kid" he asked, Syaoran nodded and stopped clutching his stab wound, he decided that it wasn't to bad so there was no need to worry the others about it.

They had been walking for about 2 hours after the little incident with the strange warriors and it was starting to get dark, Fai noticed Syaoran walking slowly behind and dropped back to check on they boy, he looked very pale and looked like he collapse and any moment "let me take a look at your head Syaoran, your looking awfully pale" he asked with a concerned look on his face Syaoran simply nodded and let Fai take a look he knew he wouldn't win disagreeing with the wizard, Fai looked over the back of the teens head and noticed a large gash, he called ahead to Kurogane who came stomping back to the 2 who had stopped. "I think we should rest at that river for a while, Syaoran isn't looking to good and has quite a gash on the back of his head which needs to be cleaned" Fai told the ninja, Kurogane looked at the boy and then at the wound on his head, "fine" he simply said and sat down beside the river.

Syaoran lent heavily against a tree and slid down it to the floor, Kurogane started making a fire while the princess, Fai and Mokona where collecting water and trying to catch fish for there dinner, Kurogane glanced over at the kid and noticed he was looking worse then earlier, he was breathing heavily and clutching his side, he knelt down beside Syaoran and moved his hand away from where he was clutching, he felt his t-shirt was wet and pulled it up, Syaoran winced and the material rubbing against his wound and looked away from the ninja, Kurogane saw the deep cut in the teens side and tapped on top of his head "why didn't you tell us about this earlier" he shouted at him, Fai heard the commotion and walked out of the river and over to the 2 men, he saw the cut on Syaorans side and sat down beside the boy "that looks infected, why didn't you say anything" he said as he tore a piece of the wet clothing of and placed it on the boys wound "it wasn't this bad when it happened its seems to of got worse" Syaoran mumbled as Fai cleaned his wound and patched him up with a make shift bandage until they could come across a town.

They sat round the fire eating there fish which they caught earlier, Sakura and Mokona where sitting with each other playing with there food and giggling, Kurogane was sitting next to them with an angry look on his face growling, Fai sat next to Syaoran keeping an eye on the boy, he noticed that Syaoran was just staring of into space and had not even touched his food he had sweat beading around his face and breathing heavily, he looked as if he could pass out at any minuet. Fai was concerned he looked worse since when they first noticed his wound, he walked up to the teen and placed is hand on his forehead which caught everyone attention "Syaoran, your burning up I think you may have a fever" the boy looked up the wizard and blinked lazily, Kurogane got up and placed his hand on the boys head as well "yeah kid, you don't look so good" Sakura rose to her feet and looked over to them "is Syaoran ok, is he sick, does he need anything" she asked with a worried expression "I'm fine princess" he replied rising to his feet, he swayed a little and managed to steady himself and gave a small smile to the princess "don't worry about me I'm fi.." he began but was cut off by a coughing fit, Fai went over and gentle tapped him on the back, he kept coughing until he looked at his hand covering his mouth and noticed crimson dots on it, everything started spinning quicker and quicker he began to sway even more, he didn't hear Fai calling his name or talking to him, he felt tired and just wanted to sleep, then everything went black.

Fai gentle patted Syaoran on the back while he was coughing, when he eventually stopped Fai noticed the crimson colour sprayed across his hand, "Syaoran" he called to the boy but he seemed to not hear him, he called his name again but no reply "oi, kid" Kurogane called as he got up and began to walk towards where Fai was standing, Syaoran gave another cough as blood began to dribble from the corner of his mouth, he then swayed and his eyes rolled back and he collapsed on the floor. Sakura began screaming trying to shake him awake but Fai moved her away so he and Kurogane could take a look at the boy and see what was wrong.

"He looks like he's been poisoned or something" Kurogane spoke quietly to Fai as they checked over the now unconscious Syaoran, "hmm... seems so Kuro-poo, I suggest we try not to worry the princess" he replied glancing at Sakura, she sat cuddling Mokona just out of the way so the two could take care of Syaoran she had tears running down her face as she looked in the direction of her unconscious friend. They decided they need to find a town soon because they didn't know what kind of poison Syaoran had been infected with and if it was deadly enough to kill him.

Syaoran didn't wake that night as Kurogane and Fai took turns watching over him, as soon as the sun rose they decided to head north to try and find some kind of town, village or tribe to help there friend, Kurogane carried the boy until he made a groaning noise, "kid?" he groaned again "oi kid" Kurogane asked again as Syaoran's eyes fluttered open "Kurogane" he mumbled immediately blushing as he realised he was being carried, Kurogane set the boy down after checking him over and helped him steady himself, Sakura noticed Syaoran awake and ran to hug him, Syaoran blushed again and reassured everyone that he was fine and could walk.

About an hour after Syaoran came to he started to feel tired again, he had dropped to the back of the group, sweating and panting heavily, Fai immediately dropped back to help Syaoran along but noticed they way the boy looked exhausted and that his eyes were starting to glaze over, Fai grew worried but couldn't risk stopping so soon because if in fact Syaoran had been poisoned they needed to find the antidote and fast, Fai grabbed Syaorans arm and placed it over his shoulder to steady him, Syaoran hated feeling so weak and not being able to protect the princess he glanced forward and noticed Kurogane and Sakura had stopped and waited for the 2 to catch up.

While the four walked on they didn't realise the group that had attacked them the day before were watching from the bushes "the plan is going perfect my lord" one of the men said to a large man stood behind them as they crouched hiding he was wearing a long robe and had his face painted in the red paint that covered the others bodies, "that boy has a important roll in our plans keep an eye on him and dispose of the other" he murmured as he turned and began walking in the opposite direction from the gang of four, the others wearing the grass outfits and red body paint followed the Syaoran and the others making sure they were hidden.

Syaoran had been walking for 3 hours now and he started to feel it, he gave up holding onto Fai insisting that he was fine, Fai happily obliged but kept a close eye on the boy just in case he collapsed, he fell behind again the group again and could feel everything spinning he braced himself against a tree and noticed everyone stop and stare at him with concern Sakura started making her way back to him as the others followed, as they got closer to Syaoran they noticed how pale and sweaty he looked he was breathing heavily and looked like he was going to throw up, Fai immediately rushed to his side as he started to gag, he heaved and brought up bile but what concerned Fai more was the colour it was red, he had thrown up blood, Fai called Kurogane to watch the boy as he got some water from Mokona.

Kurogane heard the mage calling him sounding panicked, so he went over to where the boy was standing and saw that he was throwing up blood which actually made the ninja stop in his tracks, Fai hurried off to get some water for Syaoran, as he left Kurogane noticed Syaoran shaking and clutching his side, instantly Kurogane checked the boys stab wound and noticed it was bleeding again but also seemed to be a black colour, Kurogane was worried as he went to see how long the mage was going to be Syaoran starting coughing spraying blood on the leafs and collapsed in a heap.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurogane panicked seeing the boy collapse, he looked terrible, he scooped Syaoran up and ran to try and find Fai and Sakura. He heard noises coming from the river and ran in that direction; he found Fai and the princess gathering water. "Oi mage" he screamed, they both spun around and saw the state of Syaoran, Kurogane gently laid him down as Fai ran up to the boy and placed a hand on his head "he's burning up, we need to find a cure and quick" Sakura was shocked she didn't like seeing her friend like this without being able to help him. Kurogane stiffened as he heard rustling in the bushes he unsheathed souhi and stood in front of Syaoran, Fai pulled the princess behind him as he got ready for a fight.

They watched as the dark haired man carried the boy now unconscious to the others, the large group watched from the bushes waiting for the right time, "I believe now is the time" one of the men said to the group as they walked to the group they noticed the 2 larger men were ready for them, they charged at them and began the attack, they had no choice but to get rid of the others before they could take the boy with them. Kurogane watched as the men who attacked them earlier jumped out from the bushes and started attacking, Fai was leaping about the place attacking all different men, Kurogane was swinging souhi at the men who tried to block it with wooden staffs and Sakura and Mokona where hiding behind one of the trees trying to stay clear of the fighting taking place.

Syaoran groaned awake, he felt weak and pretty awful, his head spun, his body ached and his wound stung, he noticed the battle taking place around him and quickly rolled onto his hands and knees and pulled himself up, he noticed how Kurogane and Fai were fighting brilliantly but were getting tired, Syaoran noticed a strange looking man wearing a long green robe carrying a long staff began walking up to him, Syaoran clapped his hands together and pulled jian out from his hands, the man dressed in green stopped and chuckled at Syaoran "boy we both know you have no energy left, but I am surprised you managed to summon your sword" "who the hell are you" Syaoran shouted the man just chuckled again "very well my name is, Cong" he began chanting a spell and directed it at Syaoran, he managed to dodge the attack and charged at Cong and swung his sword, he managed to cut part of Cong's robe, a few others charged Syaoran as Cong began chanting again.

Syaoran quickly took care of the men who charged at him, but his side began to hurt again, he glanced to Kurogane and Fai who were both being cornered by these men, "what do you want with us" Syaoran screamed at Cong, "you'll see soon enough boy" Syaoran charged at Cong, Cong began to chuckle darkly as he chanted Syaoran froze, he couldn't move, his sword disappeared, he glanced down at his hands and noticed at red tattoo crawling over his body. 'Not again' he thought 'please not again'. Cong walked up to Syaoran's frozen body and placed and hand on his shoulder "just sleep now, everything will be clearer soon" he stepped back and looked at the fear in Syaoran's eyes and shouted "mámù" with that Syaoran knew no more.

Kurogane was getting overwhelmed when he heard one the men shout to retreat, he looked over at Fai and cought sight of Syaoran stood still completely unconcious with red tattoos snaking up his whole body, he began to run for the boy noticing fai do the same, Cong saw the 2 running at them, he smiled and grabbed hold of the unconcious boy and summoned his magic circle to teleport them back to the lords lair. Fai noticed the magic circle under the 2 and then watched as the disappeared, Kurogane was shouting and swearing, the princess hugged Mokona as they both cried for Syaoran. Fai tended to the princess as Kurogane punched another tree "Fucking bastards" he screamed "now, now Kuro-rin, you shouldn't swear like that in front of the princess." Fai waited Kurogane to either yell at him or smack him but nothing happened instead Kurogane just stood there staring into the bushes.

"you better get your arse out here now" Kurogane screamed, all of a sudden the bushes rustled and a women wearing a long black cape stepped out, she had a green and black one sleeved short dress on with long brown boots up to her knees, she had long red hair that went up to her boobs and the most beautiful jade colour eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt you" she told them "my name is Bao Yu, but you can call me Bik for short" Kurogane approached her "how do we know we can trust you, plus what do you want" she walked up to him smiling "I only want one thing, I want to help you get that boy back. "Why" asked Sakura "why would you want to help someone you know" Bik smiled sadly "I'll tell you in time but just trust I have my reasons, I'm someone you can trust, I know where they've taken him" Fai looked at the group, he didn't know if he could trust this girl but if she could take them to Syaoran he would be willing to take the risk. "Ok" he sighed "I will trust you" he stepped forward and smiled at Bik, "what the fuck mage, we can't just trust her" Kurogane shouted, "it's the only way to get Syaoran back Kurogane" Fai explained Kurogane could tell the mage was serious at the use of his full name, Sakura stepped forward as well "I will trust you also, I know you don't want to hurt us, but please help us get Syaoran back" she wiped a tear from her eye and stood next to Fai, Kurogane growled he couldn't believe these people were willing to trust someone they just met, "fine, lets go get the kid" he mumbled as he stepped forward and joined the group, "ok, lets go I'm not gonna lie but this isn't going to be a walk in the park" Bik explained and with that they followed her to rescue Syaoran.

_**A/N: this is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh, I want to apologise for the slow updates and also like to thank Syaoxsyao for my first review, hope you like this chapter, I know its shorter then before but more should be up soon **____** thank you… **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm really sorry for the long updates, I think this story will be summing up soon, I'm starting to get writers block, but we'll see any way here's the latest chapter… enjoy!**_

They followed Bik through the forest until they came across a small village, "this is pretty much they only town around here" Bik explained "maybe we should rest and make a plan to get your friend back" she continued, "we can't just leave the kid, who knows why they took him or what there doing" Kurogane shouted, Bik looked at the three and sighed "I know why they took him" they continued walking through the town "you care to explain then" Kurogane growled, they stopped outside a small inn "I'll explain everything inside, not out here" with that they followed Bik inside.

Syaoran felt like he was floating, he remembered this feeling from when he was watching his clone; he started to panic and tried to move, but found that he couldn't, he heard some mumbling then felt himself losing energy and then he fell unconscious. Cong noticed the boy beginning to stir and started to mumble a sleeping spell which made the boy calm instantly, he looked up at the massive jar of water the boy was floating in and smiled, he couldn't wait to show the master that the boy was finally in their possession.

They all sat around in the room they had got for the night waiting for Bik to explain everything, she sighed and looked at them all "my father once ruled over the land of Obsidian, he was known as 'king Akane', my mother died when I was very small, one day my father was visited by some travellers, their leader Katsuo argued with my father, he wanted my fathers help in creating ultimate power using a sacrifice with a royal blood line, to some powerful mage, my father told Katsuo that he was foolish and should give up on such a poisonous dream, a few weeks passed and our castle was attacked, my father sent me away and that's the last I saw of any of them" she smiled sadly at the group in front of her, Sakura got up and placed a hand on her shoulder, she had a tear in her eye "Bik-Hime, we will help you get your kingdom back" she said as she hugged the girl. "We're going to get the brat at sundown I suggest every one rest up" Kurogane ordered, Fai smirked at the gang as they did as they were told; he knew this wasn't going to be an easy battle.

Night fell across Obsidian as a figure wearing all black with blue hair walked the halls of the palace, he arrived in the throne room and noticed Cong drawing runes around, "lord Katsuo you have returned" Cong said as he bowed, Katsuo walked past Cong and up to the glass cylinder and smiled at the unconscious boy inside "well done Cong, we can now gain the ultimate power."

Kurogane sighed at the group before him, he knew the mage could handle himself, Bik looked like she could handle herself but Sakura to be honest he was concerned this was already a rescue mission he didn't need everyone having to protect the princess and forget about the kid, "Kuro-poo its time" the mage spoke which snapped Kurogane out of his thoughts, he grunted at the mage as they approached the castle in the shadows.


	4. Apologies

A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry that its been a while anyway

I've been updating the past week and was going to upload

All for you today but... my laptop has just crashed completely

Won't let me access it :/ but bare with me please and you'll have

Your story as soon as I get it running or something

Please enjoy new chapter until the rest is added


End file.
